Les os creux
by Kandai
Summary: UA d'En hachuré. Tom est son prénom et elle n'a pas le droit de lui voler ça aussi. Ficlet.


**Crédits** - J.K. Rowling  
><strong>Base<strong> - Harry Potter (Half Blood Prince)  
><strong>Rating<strong> - T  
><strong>Avertissements<strong> - Mentions de relation non-consensuelle/viol implicite. Mort de personnage canonique. Négligence et abus d'enfant. Traumatisme. Aliénation. Meurtre.

Note - Une sorte d'UA what-if de " En hachuré ", qui part du principe que Merope aurait laissé un Tom Riddle Jr. sur le pas de la porte de son père. Donc, c'est fort dépressif et glauque et ai-je mentionné tout le dégueulasse qui entoure cette famille ? Ca me fascine particulièrement. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les os creux<strong>

* * *

><p>Il lui faut du temps pour réapprendre à s'endormir dans un lit vide.<p>

Aussi horrible que cela lui paraisse, son corps a pris la détestable habitude de chercher celui de la femme, de ne chercher le sommeil qu'une fois ses doigts délicats refermés sur ses poignets, pareils à des menottes proverbiales. Le sentiment est odieux et Tom a envie de pleurer, vomir et crier tout à la fois mais ni Père ni Mère ne lui permettront une pareille largesse, pas après la honte dans laquelle il les a plongé. Il a beau gémir, clamer l'envoûtement, ils ne le croient pas.

* * *

><p>Cécilia est mariée depuis l'automne. Chaque lettre qu'il lui envoie reste sans réponse.<p>

Il se rappelle de l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, une pâle copie des sentiments flamboyants qui l'ont animé pendant son mariage à la différence près de la sincérité. Nuance subtile qui colore le monde en gris et entache tout le reste mais la vérité est peut-être trop cruelle à supporter alors Tom se réfugie dans les mensonges. Peut-être a-t-il aimé sa femme, tout compte fait, peut-être a-t-il souhaité que tout cela arrive…

Autant de pensées qui le laissent vide, sa peau étendue sur un abîme sans fin.

* * *

><p>Le bébé est apparu sur le pas de sa porte, deux jours après la nouvelle année, emmitouflé dans une couverture crasseuse et à moitié mort de froid. Pas de lettre, juste quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte sur un papier : Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Il se rappelle vaguement que le vieux fou s'appelait Marvolo.<p>

Père tempête et brise les belles assiettes en porcelaine, celles que Mère aime tellement. Mère serre les lèvres jusqu'à en saigner, retient bravement les larmes qui lui maculent les joues.

Un cadeau de mariage tardif, pense faiblement Tom en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>On l'appelle Junior, un nom qui lui va curieusement bien tant il semble maigre et fragile. Ce sont les bonnes qui s'occupent de lui entre deux tâches, lui apportent du lait chaud et du porridge, le bercent dans une pile de couvertures miteuses Père l'appelle « bâtard » et Mère refuse de reconnaître son existence. Junior est un enfant sage, presque sinistre – il a appris à marcher en silence dans la maison froide.<p>

Tom déteste cette créature silencieuse et rachitique qui le dévisage avec curiosité. Au moins – est-ce seulement une bénédiction ? – l'enfant ne ressemble pas à sa mère.

* * *

><p>Évidemment, Tom sait que l'enfant est différent. Est-ce quelque chose sur son visage de marbre, une lueur dans ses yeux sombres ou une trace qu'il a gardée de son mariage, un présent malvenu ? Il ne saurait dire mais il n'est pas surpris de découvrir que des choses étranges se produisent autour de l'enfant.<p>

Peut-être que ses parents croiraient à son histoire s'ils acceptaient de regarder le monstre que son mariage a engendré ? Peut-être que Mère cesserait de l'observer avec déception ou que Père arrêterait de se lamenter sur les années perdues dans son éducation ?

Il se demande.

* * *

><p>Rationnellement, il sait que l'enfant ne mérite pas son indifférence. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il porte avec ce stoïcisme digne les traits de son géniteur, ces mêmes traits qu'il badigeonne de la différence de sa mère. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu que le père d'une telle créature doit être un monstre d'égoïsme et de rancœur – peut-être l'est-il, en fin de compte, peut-être est-ce une noirceur en lui qui a attiré l'attention de la femme, l'a poussée à le prendre et à violenter son âme ? Peut-être a-t-il mérité cette étrange malédiction, aussi odieuse soit-elle ?<p>

* * *

><p>Il frappe Junior, une fois, et embrasse fébrilement la marque qu'il lui a laissée sur la joue, horrifié de voir dans le reflet morne de ses yeux le monstre de la femme, celui qu'il n'imagine pas devenir. Des sanglots choqués sortent de sa bouche ouverte alors que l'enfant supporte stoïquement son poids, sa peau à peine tachée par la haine de son père.<p>

— Ta mère était un monstre, Marvolo, hoquette-t-il. N'oublie jamais ça.

Le soir, Tom regarde son fils se bercer tout seul pour s'endormir et se demande, entre lui et la femme, qui est le plus monstrueux des deux.

* * *

><p>Quand le village jase sur son épouse et son mariage, Tom répond avec un sourire crispé. Il a dépassé les envies de vomir et les sanglots hystériques mais l'idée de retomber amoureux lui donne des sueurs froides, la chaleur dans un lit suffit à le faire crier d'horreur. Mère trouve qu'il se comporte comme un enfant et Père dit que même Junior est mieux élevé que ça.<p>

Il appelle son fils Marvolo dans un acte de défi. Tom est son prénom à lui et la femme lui a peut-être volé son âme mais elle ne lui volera jamais son prénom.

* * *

><p>Il ne se fait pas d'illusions. Marvolo le déteste et il déteste l'enfant pâle et sinistre sorti du ventre de cette femme, ce pantin si bien grimé en Tom Riddle qu'il porte le même prénom que lui. Parfois, il n'est même plus sûr de ce qui est vrai ou non. Est-ce que sa haine est réelle ? Autant que l'amour qu'il portait à la femme ? Est-ce une illusion supplémentaire, un reflet sans image ou n'a-t-il plus que cela, le souvenir de la femme se pressant contre lui et cet enfant qui lui ressemble si fort ?<p>

Il se demande.

* * *

><p>On vient pour Marvolo un jour. Un grand monsieur barbu, habillé de façon vieillotte, et qui passe devant le nez indifférent de ses parents. Tom sait sans avoir besoin de preuve que le monsieur est comme la femme, comme l'enfant et il ne saurait dire s'il est soulagé ou terrifié.<p>

— Vous êtes comme lui ? demande-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Le vieux monsieur acquiesce gravement et parle d'écoles, d'endroits destinés aux enfants « spéciaux », d'autres chances. Tout ce que Tom arrive à voir, c'est une fin à sa tourmente.

— Emmenez-le, supplie-t-il dans un souffle. Emmenez-le et offrez-lui une meilleure vie.

* * *

><p>Il ne cherche pas la femme, même pas après le départ de Marvolo. Il a effacé son nom de sa mémoire tremblante et seul la permanence de son souvenir, la chaleur de son corps nu contre le sien est suffisant pour le garder éveillé pendant les mauvaises nuits. Il espère qu'elle est morte, du plus profond de son cœur, et ce n'est même pas par cruauté. Comment doit-il expliquer à son fils que sa mère l'a abandonné, est toujours là, en train de les attendre ?<p>

Marvolo revient en juin, plus mûr et taciturne que jamais. Ils parlent à peine.

* * *

><p>Elle a tracé des souvenirs dans sa peau, des sentiments factices et des soupirs non-désirés. Elle a pris ce qu'elle voulait de lui, un fils qu'elle a remodelé à sa fantaisie et il la déteste pour lui avoir donné son nom, il la déteste pour les cauchemars, les baisers qu'elle a posés contre sa peau. Il la déteste pour le goût de bile qu'il porte dans sa gorge depuis si longtemps, pour la terreur des nuits chaudes. Il la déteste pour Marvolo, la déteste pour lui avoir demandé d'aimer cet enfant.<p>

Comment peut-il aimer le fils de son cauchemar ?

* * *

><p>— Parlez-moi de ma mère, exige Marvolo d'une voix dure. Tom ferme les yeux et raconte à voix basse, ignorant le bâton de bois pressé contre sa jugulaire. Son fils parle déjà comme un homme, demande comme l'enfant d'un maître, si certain de sa prétendue supériorité mais Tom voit la vérité dans ces yeux noirs, dans ces veines souillées par l'illusion odieuse de son mariage.<p>

— Nous sommes les monstres qu'elle a fait, Marvolo, termine Tom et son ton est rempli de pitié, d'une tristesse infinie. Cet enfant méritait peut-être mieux mais il est trop tard pour ce genre de regrets, maintenant.

* * *

><p>— Je vous déteste, Père, lui avoue Marvolo alors qu'il quitte une nouvelle fois la maison, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Père et Mère se réjouissent mollement de ce départ, soucieux de leur réputation déjà entachée. Tom pense qu'entre un enfant bâtard et un fils sans honneur, il n'y a pas beaucoup à sauver.<p>

Sauf peut-être la promesse de nuits sans cauchemars.

— Je sais, avoue Tom avec douceur.

— Vous le méritiez, siffle l'enfant qui n'en est plus un avant de tourner. Quoiqu'elle vous ait fait, vous le méritiez.

C'est peut-être vrai, après tout. Il faut un monstre pour en reconnaître un.

* * *

><p>Les corps de Père et Mère gisent à ses genoux, leurs peaux encore tièdes et leurs yeux ouverts sur l'inconnu. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Junior se tient rigide, sa baguette brandie dans sa direction. Tom n'a guère d'espoir d'invoquer une pitié inexistante mais une ultime révolte gronde dans ses os vides, ravivée par le savoir que la femme aura triomphé, qu'elle aura fini par le tuer avec son dernier cadeau empoisonné.<p>

— Pas ma faute, gémit-t-il entre ses doigts. Pardonne-moi, Marvolo.

— Je m'appelle Tom, siffle son fils d'une voix rageuse avant de noyer le monde dans une lumière verte.


End file.
